


Pillowtalk

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2009 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pillowtalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For challenge 4 at the 2009 summerpornathon: fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowtalk

Arthur is good at sex. Merlin was not at all surprised to discover this. Sex with Arthur was pretty damn amazing. What _did_ surprise him was what happened afterwards.

(Well, not _immediately_ afterwards. _Immediately_ afterwards he was too busy lying sprawled on his stomach, getting his breath back, happy and sated, but that’s another issue entirely).

After a while, he rolled over to face Arthur with a contented moan, and found him lying on his back, frowning at the ceiling. Merlin propped himself up on his elbows and spoke. “Arthur?”

Arthur started, and turned to look at him like he’d forgotten he was there. “Oh, right,” he said. “Hello.”

“Hi?” said Merlin. There was a prolonged silence. Then Arthur cleared his throat.

“I need you to clean my boots tomorrow morning,” he said. “Just so you know.”

Merlin groaned, and slumped back on the bed (which was a very soft, comfortable bed, and he had no desire to leave it any time soon). “Could we just pretend for a few minute that I’m not your manservant?” he said. “Please? Can we just be…”

Arthur sat up, and leaned over to peer at Merlin curiously. “Be what?” he said.

“I dunno,” said Merlin. “Two people who just had really really amazing sex and are now enjoying the afterglow?”

“Isn’t that what he are already?” said Arthur.

“Not if you talk about your boots,” said Merlin.

“Oh,” said Arthur. “Right. Got it.” He lay down again, and Merlin snuggled up next to him. There was a happy, comfortable silence.

Or that’s what Merlin thought it was, anyway.

“My sword needs polishing as well,” said Arthur after another few minutes.

Merlin groaned again. “What did I _just say?!_ ” he said.

“You said no talking about boots,” said Arthur. “So I’m not. And I’m not talking about any other kind of footwear either.”

Merlin punched Arthur in the stomach, but it was a rather awkward and half-hearted punch. All it did was make Arthur look confused.

“Oh, for –” said Merlin. “Arthur, I admit that swords are sexier than boots, but I kind of meant…”

“Meant _what_?” said Arthur.

“I dunno,” said Merlin. “Manservant stuff in general?”

“Oh!” said Arthur. “Well, why didn’t you say that in the first place?!”

“I did!” said Merlin. Arthur scoffed.

“You did not!” he said. “No, you said –”

“Well, I made it pretty obvious,” said Merlin. “It’s not my fault you’re too stupid to pick up on it.”

“Hey!” said Arthur. “Right, that’s it,” he said, lifting Merlin’s arm off his chest. “No more snuggling. I’m revoking your snuggling privileges.”

“Fine!” said Merlin. He rolled over. “I’m going to sleep.”

“This is my bed!” said Arthur. “You can’t sleep here!” But Merlin had already closed his eyes. He didn’t answer.

Arthur stared at his back for a long time, then reached out to poke him. “I know you’re still awake,” he said. “There’s no way you’ve fallen asleep already.” Merlin still didn’t answer. He just lay there, shoulders going up and down slowly as he breathed. “Merlin?” said Arthur, shifting a little bit closer. He poked him again, more gently this time. “Look, I’m sorry. Now stop pretending to be asleep.” But Merlin _still_ didn’t answer. Arthur moved even closer, and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe there could be a _little_ snuggling,” he said. “I mean, I don’t have to revoke your privileges _completely_.”

Merlin smiled to himself, and rolled over to face him. “Move over,” he said, pressing himself up against Arthur. “You’re on my side.”

Arthur’s arms slipped around his waist. “It’s _my bed_ ,” he said. “It’s _all_ my side.” But Merlin just laughed, and snuggled some more.

A few minutes passed. Then, “So about my boots,” said Arthur. “I want you to –”

But he was interrupted when Merlin hit him again, then kissed him to make him be quiet, and then…

(And then they had really really amazing sex again, whereupon Arthur learned of the interesting things that Merlin could do with his tongue, and demonstrated some techniques of his own.)  



End file.
